


Fun at the Barn

by SinnersPalace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dogs, Eggs, F/M, Humiliation, Implied Gangbang, Knot, Knotting, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Pumps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pigs, Porn, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Watersports, degrading, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace
Summary: There are lots of animals on a farm: dogs, horses, chickens, pigs and more. Doesn't mean you should have sex with them though. But... you also could...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Animal Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 52
Kudos: 704
Collections: FreakyShit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Jeez, a day after I posted this, I re-read it and realised I didn't edit. Gosh, there were some 6 year old looking mistakes in there, why didn't anyone tell me???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a special saddle just for a loose cunt who believes that she can’t get enough sex.
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality (?) - A horse is involved but no sex with the horse occurs. Implied gangbang, aphrodisiac/drugs, mention of water sports, sex toy, name calling/degrading, humiliation

The smell of manure wafted from their source, making her scrunch her nose in distaste. The stench urine accompanied the unpleasant smell too.

Oh wait, that was her, she realised as she took a step in her soaked underwear.

Dried hay stuck to the soles of her bare feet and the group of men looked at her with stares that made her feel small. She shrunk under their gaze but continued onwards.

She felt a glob of cum leak out of her overflowing pussy. Her cunt was still warm from the heat of their cocks and their thick slimy ejaculations. With each step she felt soreness but she ignored it; she was still high from her consecutive mind blowing orgasms. Her womanhood was tingling.

Just like the animal she was, the barn had been the perfect location for a wild gangbang. She took dick after dick and even then, it hadn’t been enough. Her womb had swallowed just as much cum as her throat, the result of roughly an hour of intense copulation with multiple different partners.

Her hands were sticky with fluids and she wiped them on her wet underwear. It didn’t do much. On her way to this faraway farm, she had drunk a lot of water to stay hydrated. Unfortunately, the urge to relieve herself came after her first climax. Despite begging to go to the bathroom, the men had decided it wasn’t worth losing time to get their dick sucked and had told her to hold it in.

From then on, each thrust put pressure on her full bladder and holding her piss in whilst cumming was excruciatingly hard. But the men had praised her for doing well and that was all she needed. When they were finally done and no longer able to maintain an erection, she tried to rush to the bathroom but the men stopped her, forcing her underwear back on and insisting she held it in. Eventually, she realised they wanted to see her wet herself.

So she did.

Trembling, she allowed herself long awaited release. Her legs shook and the men jeered and laughed as the warm liquid splashed to the concrete floor and began to soak the cloth that protected her privates from their leering eyes. It was humiliating and they called her names, but the feeling of finally emptying her bladder almost made her cry with relief. It felt like an orgasm itself.

‘Aw, the little dirty cunt can’t hold her piss in?’ They said whilst slapping her ass. Eventually, with all her pleasing, they had promised a reward. They promised her an orgasm so strong that she’d faint with pleasure. Curious, she followed them to the horse stables, her stomach fluttering with anticipation.

“Come out, boy.” One of the men led a large horse out of its stable. “Here,” he tossed his friend a tin, “coat her pussy in that.”

“Aye,” his friend replied, popping open the tin. He turned to her with a smirk, “hold still now, girly.” They tore her panties off and spread her legs. They were rough, but she didn’t mind and began to moan when the man scooped some sort of cream from the tin onto his fingers and massaged her wet folds. 

“Oh…. Oh, yes, please~” She threw her head back when he slipped two fingers into her. “Oh, fuck.” When his thick fingers scissored her, she felt their cum escape her again. The cream mixed with their fluids inside her and the combined result coated her walls in a thick layer. The lips of her swollen pussy weren’t exempted and a generous coat was spread over the entrance of her vagina.

“Can’t miss the clit,” a man said, applying the cream to her sensitive bud.

“Oh, ah! You- that feels so good…” She sighed as he rolled his index against her clit. She moaned with pleasure until suddenly, she felt a fire burning inside her. “Ah! Ah! Wait, it feels hot!” She yelped. 

Her pussy suddenly felt itchy and so did her insides. Her clit was swollen from the burning sensations as she brought a hand down to rub herself, trying to relieve the itch through friction.

“Hey! Don’t touch yourself, slut,” a man grabbed both her hands and held them behind her back. “Come on, boys; hurry up before she goes crazy.” The men began to slather her pussy with generous amounts of the cold cream. By the time they were done, her core was on fire and pulsating with sexual frustration. One soft touch could have sent her to her climax.

“Look at her, panting like a bitch.” They laughed, “don’t worry, you’ll get to cum soon.” They led her to the horse, where a special saddle had been prepared just for her. It was normal, except for the long, thick monster dildo that protruded out of the seat. It was wet and dripping with the same cream that was currently making her go crazy. 

She needed a dick so badly. Wriggling her ass enticingly, she bent over in front of the men, swaying her hips teasingly but one of the men slapped her butt, egging her forward towards the horse instead. 

“None of that, you excited little fleshlight,” he said, “get on the horse.” She looked up at the horse. It towered over her, casting a shadow which enveloped her. By herself, she wouldn’t be able to get on.

“I’m scared.” She whimpered. The large animal neighed impatiently, stomping its hoof. It was eager to get some movement after being cooped up in its stable.

“Do you want to cum or not?”

She rubbed her legs for friction, her vagina squeezed involuntarily for something big and hard inside her. The dildo on the saddle was big and hard, her brain noted, tormenting her rational side. “W-what if someone else sees?” She licked her lips, voice hoarse.

“Well then, they’d be jealous of how good you feel.” 

It was a lousy reason, but part of her didn’t really care for the answer to her question anyways. Automatically, her feet moved and she accepted their help to climb onto the horse. The horse swayed under her, keeping its balance as she righted herself and aligned her hot swollen entrance with the tip of the artificial dick. The burn in her womanhood was just about to make the tears of frustration fall but when she lowered her hips, she cried out immediately.

“Oh! Oh… Ahhh, yes-” She arched her back in delight as the men calmed the horse. Her wailing had slightly spooked him. The tip inside her prodded her walls messily and she continued to lower herself down to finally meet the base of the dildo. She could feel every inch of her vagina squeezing down on the plastic member. The head of the dildo kissed her cervix uncomfortably and she shuddered as it prodded insistently against her, demanding to bypass her cervix and gain entry into her womb.

“Go boy!” A man smacked the rump of the horse and the horse set off in gallop.

“Ahhhh!” She clung onto the saddle, resisting the urge to grab the horses’ mane. If she did, she was sure to pull out the animal’s hair and end up getting bucked off. “Oh, wait… Please…” She sobbed as the movement of the horse brought her up and down the dildo. She was riding it - literally. The bounce of the horse sent her up, whilst gravity forced her hips down. Slowly, the needy burn from the mysterious cream was replaced with sweet pleasure. 

The hardness dug into her with a force no man could ever achieve. Her breasts bounced with the rhythm of the gallop as the horse moved lightly on its feet around the farm. They went pass the pigs, the noisy chicken coop and the cows that were being milked. She was quickly soaking the saddle with her fluids and there was a wet squish with each bounce when her sex connected with the base of the length that stretched her. Her whole crotch was soaked in wetness and her inner thighs were slowly getting stained with the viscous juice as well.

Despite knowing better, she leaned back and lifted her hips to grind on the length inside of her. The horse momentarily snorted and paused to adapt to the change in her centre of gravity.

“Oh, oh _fuck_.” She was feeling good. Once she had gotten used to the movement of the horse, her hands were no longer gripping the saddle and were on her nipples, rubbing them furiously in circles.

“Oh, I’m going to cum, I’m going to-” Her voice was getting louder, with a sense of urgency and the horse seemed to have picked up her tone. Mimicking her, the horse sped off with renewed speed, racing through the open land.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” She moaned in intervals with each powerful stab of the dildo. “Mhm!” They were approaching a fence fast and the horse showed no sign of stopping but neither did she as a hand flew to her clit and pinched the small bud. Thrill rushed through her as she closed her eyes, leaving her body to the horse. If she was thrown off, her injuries would be severe, but the climax was so close.

Her stomach lurched and she felt herself soar through the air. The horse had leapt over the fence and landed with a thud, driving the hard member inside her against her bruised cervix.

“Oh! Nggg-” Her muscles clenched down powerfully. She threw her head back and moaned, fingers still circling her clit. “Ah- I… I feel so- so-” Her voice was cut off by the intensity of her climax. Her pussy came down again and again on the thick, fat cock inside her. She felt pleasure race through her body, pleasant tingling sensations spreading from her womanhood to the tips of her toes. Each squeeze was rewarded with a sweet burst of pleasantness. The horse continued to walk on, this time much slower. She rocked back and forth on the artificial cock. It was as if she was being fucked by a man with limitless stamina; even after she had cum, there was no escaping the dick lodged deep in her cavern.

Her cunt pulsated with heat and the post orgasm bliss didn’t fade with the constant stimulation from each step the horse took. 

The flaming sensation from the cream was now gone, replaced with the satisfying heat of her tenderised, slopping womanhood. Her almost limp body moved in sync with the horse.

The promised orgasm had been mind blowing indeed, so much so that she closed her eyes, rolled her head back and loss her mind to darkness. The only thing that kept her on the saddle was the thick, long cock up her thoroughly used hole.

The horse walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far in all my work, I have yet to write bestiality with an animal that exists on this planet because I have no idea how it'll be received (I've only written it between monsters from fantasy). Let me know if you'd like to see some filthy action (i.e. good, pure, bestiality that'll make us all feel like sick fucks) in the comments or feel free to send me an anon ask on tumblr at sinnerspalace.tumblr.com/ask if you rather not have your username in the comments lol
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and don't forget to drop a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When alcohol is involved, anything can become hot - even a girl taking it from behind from a dog… Okay, let’s be honest, that’s just an excuse; it can still be hot without alcohol. Enjoy, my dirty, dirty readers.
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality, alcohol use, name calling and degrading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request (from only one person actually, thanks Sleepy_kittycat) I have decided to continue!

When her eyes fluttered open, she was lying on the hard concrete, arms and legs spread at odd angles. There was conversation and loud laughs coming from her right and her head tilted towards the sound to see familiar men lounging about on worn out sofas not too far away from her. One of them spotted her movement.

“She’s awake,” he said with a slur, placing his beer down. He stumbled over to her and she recoiled at the strong stench of alcohol wafting from his breath. She recognised him as the man that was the first to make her cum in their prolonged gang bang. “Up you get,” the man yanked her up by a fistful of hair. He was less kind after his drink, “you’ve been asleep for a while now.”

“Not too rough with her now,” another man interjected, pulling her strands out of the first man’s grip, “don’t want her to become bald.”

“Bald is sexy,” the man grumbled. “That’s what my girlfriend told me.”

“You don’t have a girl, you twat.” The other replied before addressing the cum stained girl in front of him. “Hey, girl, what d'ya say to a good banging again?”

She smiled up at the man, eyes clouded with lust. Although drunk, they still knew exactly what a dirty animal like her wanted. She got on her knees and fumbled with the man’s belt but to her surprise, he swatted her hands away.

“Not with me,” he grunted, leaving her confused. If he wasn’t talking about himself then who was he talking about?

“With this good boy.” The sound of hot panting filled the room and a medium sized canine sniffed his way towards her, likely following the scent of her cunt and the dried cream smeared around her privates.

A dog? For a moment, she was taken aback. The dog wasn’t overly shaggy but a musky scent still emanated from its thick, long fur. She had never had a good grasp on dog breeds but this one looked like an Australian Sheppard. She reached out to pet the dog and found that the fur was just as soft as it looked.

“No, not there,” a hand grabbed hers and re-positioned near the belly of the dog. “Touch him here.”

Her hand brushed against heat. The dog’s cock was peeking out slightly from its foreskin. Her touch made the dog pant harder and whine, causing its dick to grow slightly more erect.

“Do you want the doggy cock? Do you want Alpha’s nice hard cock in you?” A man asked. By this time all the men that had enjoyed her most intimate flesh had stumbled towards her to gather around and observe the show. Some had already started masturbating. “If you want it, start licking, cunt.”

She licked her lips, crawling underneath Alpha on her stomach. What she was about to do was so very wrong, but deep down it felt so right; she wanted to be nothing more than a bitch that would breed with anyone or anything available. This was a notch higher than simultaneously riding a dick and a horse at the same time and for some twisted reason, it made her very excited.

How far would she go to get a good fuck?

Blood pumped to her core, the familiar tingling of anticipation ran through her spine as she became aroused. Her pussy was already warm and juicy, ready for a pounding but Alpha wasn’t ready yet.

She was curious to how a dog’s sex tasted. When she was close enough, she flicked her tongue out. It tasted similar to a man, just slightly more salty and in a different shape. Alpha seemed spooked by her sudden touch at its genitalia and pulled back in confusion.

“No, it’s okay, boy,” she said soothingly, coaxing him back to her. Her hand massaged the base of Alpha’s penis, rubbing it in small circles like she would with her clit. The canine’s sex grew, its pointed tip curved to her lips and she opened them to take the dog into her warm, wet cavern. Her tongue traced the unique length of Alpha’s dick.

“Mhmm,” she moaned around its cock, her tongue lapping at the thin but hot shaft. Compared to a man, a dog’s member felt scorching hot. She could hear Alpha’s laboured panting above her, much faster and heavier than a human’s. She could feel the desire radiating off of the animal, like a lust driven beast.

Scrambling out from under Alpha, she got on her fours, ready to be mounted.

“Up boy!” A man patted her back, encouraging Alpha to jump on her. “You’re going to be a man soon,” he said.

Alpha mounted her easily, pressing his hot belly against her, furry paws settling on the sides of her waist. She could feel his tail wagging excitedly and she knew that if she had a tail, she’d be wagging it along with him. She gasped with eagerness when she felt the tip of Alpha’s penis brush her inner thigh.

Oh, _hurry_ _please_ , she thought, desperate to feel touch and friction inside her hole which had waited for long enough. She felt the dog’s member prodding around, trying to find her tight slippery hole to please.

In the end, one of the men guided Alpha to her cavern. In his drunk state, he took a few tries to align Alpha right as well, but eventually, he pressed the canine’s tip against her heated folds and the dog, through instinct, knew what to do. Alpha took control and plunged his cock straight into her without hesitation.

“Oh!” She yelped and jerked forward in shock. Alpha followed her, his cock never leaving even an inch from her warm flesh. Quickly becoming accustomed to penetration, she relished in the feeling of having something in her, rocking back and forth on the dog’s cock. She wouldn’t describe the sensation as being filled. Alpha’s size wasn’t the biggest she had taken before and a man could easily stretch her lower muscles further and reach deeper into her vagina than the dog. Despite the size difference, it was the thought of having sex with a dog that kept her thoroughly moist. It was far dirtier than having rough sex with a normal man.

“She’s taking it well,” the men around her grunted, “how disgusting, I can’t believe she actually likes doggy cock.” Their words were rich, seeing as a few had already shot their loads, painting her back in sticky white seeds. In fact, she’d argue that they were just as bad as her, stroking their thick cocks to her gasping and moaning to the doggy cock inside her. The other men were irrelevant to her and were either singing to their drunken selves or asleep on the couch, missing the action.

“Good luck, whore, Australian Sheppards are energetic.” A man bent down to rub her clit, causing her walls to squeeze down on Alpha. As if it were a cue, Alpha began to move. He snapped his hips back and forth, driving his sex in and out of her.

“Ah- Aaahh!” She cried aloud. The thrusts were fast and the curved tip teased sensitive spots within her as she panted crazily, wondering what the intense feeling building inside her was. Eventually, the pounding reduced her to a whining mess. She screwed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip.

“I- Ah, ng-” She couldn’t believe the sounds coming out of her own mouth. Each time Alpha’s dick brushed against her tender pussy, her eyes rolled back with pure pleasure. She could feel the heat from the dog’s cock and nothing felt better than taking him raw. Her walls convulsed and she shuddered, pussy juice squirting out and dripping down her leg. She inhaled as she reached her high, hitting a powerful climax as the dog continued to thrust into her from behind.

Alpha growled, still full of energy as she moaned, begging for a break. Alpha didn’t care. He continued to ravish her and please himself, enjoying the feeling of her sloppy sex gripping onto his cock. Wet noises filled the room, accompanied by her whimpers and Alpha’s panting.

Her sensitivity had been heightened to aphrodisiac levels. She had underestimated the dog’s ability to make her cum. Before she fully came down from her high, Alpha’s endurance and speed gave her another orgasm, sending her to the peak once again. She heard some of the dirty men ejaculating as well. She suspected that even if they weren’t drunk, the men would still be cumming to the show she was giving them.

Her slippery folds were beginning to feel sore but despite the pain, she didn’t want Alpha to cum just yet. The feeling of the raw sting of her pussy lips being battered by Alpha’s thrusts slowly becoming masked by pleasure made her arch her back with bliss.

She heard the men around her throwing out degrading words, shaming her and telling her how she had no dignity to fall as low as to fucking a dog to satisfy herself. She didn’t hear their exact words though; nothing mattered but the dog inside her.

Eventually, Alpha’s thrusts slowed and she began to whine almost desperately. This is it, she thought, Alpha was ready to flood her insides with his fertile sperm.

Alpha’s cock twitched once. Then twice. On the third twitch, she felt Alpha’s balls colliding against her womanhood.

“Wait- Nooo!” A round swell plunged into her and tears slid down her cheeks. It was more of the shock than the sudden pain of being stretched that caused her tears.

“Oh, look at that beautiful knot!” A man laughed.

Knot? It was then that she realised she had gotten knotted by Alpha’s cock. She moaned. The thought was just _arousing_. The second the knot plugged her, there was a rush of warmth inside her. Sticky liquid filled her as the Australian Sheppard howled.

“Oh yeah, give her all your doggy cum, Alpha,” a man grunted shoving two finger in her mouth for her to suck.

Yes, give me all your cum, she agreed in her mind, closing her eyes as she accepted Alpha’s seeds. Alpha continued to pump her whilst spurting his viscous sperm into her womb. She could feel every rush of warmth each time.

Her entrance clamped down on Alpha’s knot, refusing to let him slip out. Alpha was growling low, animalistic instincts still in control.

Eventually, Alpha jumped off her back and turned the opposite direction she was facing. She whimpered at the sensation of Alpha’s penis tugging away from her but still, the knot made sure he did not leave her. The men showered Alpha with praise.

It was only until ten minutes later was Alpha able to slip out of her. He padded away without a care, not even turning around to see his masterpiece covered in sweat and both human and dog cum. White seeds splattered to the concrete as he left her and the nerves in her sensitive hole came alive once more at the dog’s final exit from her sperm filled vagina.

“Let’s go home, boy,” one of the men leashed Alpha. Alpha panted happily, giving his owner a few happy licks on the cheek. “We’ve both had a good fucking today, eh?” The man left with Alpha.

“Did it feel good, cunt?” A man crouched down, taking her chin in his hand to guide her face to his. In his other, he held a bottle of beer. Exhausted, she could only nod. Her pussy was still pulsating uncontrollably. “Good, because it’s not over.”

A loud bark sounded in the barn and a second dog announced his arrival. This dog was larger but still just as energetic and much, much more aggressive. On his collar hung a small tag with the name Rex.

“Rex was a guard dog that was supposed to be put down by his owners for attacking them but I think we can put his aggressiveness to good use here.” A man slapped her ass and placed her on her back. “If you really like how he does your tight little pussy, you might even be able to keep him.”

She studied the dominant dog in front of her and opened her legs. Immediately, Rex’s tongue was dragging itself against her sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two but this time it’s missionary with a bigger dog that fucks with a purpose.
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality (dog), oral sex (female receiving from a dog), watersports, knot, lots of lovely, lovely doggy cum

Rex lapped at her pussy, cleaning her from the stains that Alpha had made inside her. It was clear that he was trying to remove Alpha’s scent from her cunt and soon, he would fill her hole with his.

She moaned as she felt Rex’s long, rough tongue glide over her clit. It was warm and wet, just like her whole crotch. Rex’s saliva cooled quickly but her clit remained warm as Rex’s tongue would never leave it waiting for long.

Rex lapped his way up from her slit to her stomach and eventually, her hard nipples. She moaned as her sensitive buds were teased. Rex alternated back and forth between her right and left nipple, as if unable to decide which was more delicious to lick. His tongue was large and quick. With every lick, she could feel the imperfections of Rex’s wet muscle giving her more stimulation. One of the drunken men came down to finger her pussy. 

“Oh!“ She exclaimed as two fingers pushed and impaled her. The man began to scissor her, his fingers spread and stretched her walls, stirring up her sensitive insides.

Her eyes were mainly closed to savour the bursts of pleasure but in the short moments where she was able to open her eyes, she could see Rex’s member poking out from between his legs. It was stiff and flushed. Just the thought of having Rex’s cock inside her filled her with excitement and curiosity. Would Rex’s dick be any different from Alpha’s? Surely it would, she thought, Rex was already above Alpha in the oral department.

"Ah, please-” she weakly gasped for air. Her hands were against Rex’s flank and she tangled her fingers through his soft fur. It felt so good.

Rex’s ears perked up at the sound of wet squishing coming from her sex. As if realising another man was touching what was his, Rex whipped his head around and growled a warning.

She yelped as she felt the man’s fingers immediately pull away leaving her empty.

“Sorry, Rex,” the man said, not sounding apologetic at all.

Stalking slowly to her opening, Rex was back to lapping up her pussy juices. It was as if this time, he was trying to remove the man’s scent from her. Rex moved his tongue in long, slow motions, like he was teasing her.

“Ahhh, more Rex,” she breathed softly, “more~” Her chest heaved up and down as Rex drove her insane with the strokes of his tongue.

Rex responded, increasing his speed. His tongue moved against her folds quickly, causing her to moan with urgency. Her whole body was shaking with bliss.

Despite the pleasure she was already feeling, she desired so much more. She wanted to become one with Rex. She wanted to be connected and feel him deep inside her, taking her with no sympathy for her. As ironic as it sounded, she wished for him to own her and use her like however he damn liked.

Her sex tingled impatiently as Rex ate her pussy, his tongue had dipped in a few times, but it merely grazed the entrance of her deep cavern. She grabbed his paws and pulled him forward so that his cock was aligned with her pussy.

Thrusting her hips up to meet Rex’s dick which was pointing downwards, she penetrated herself. 

“Oh!” Much larger. Rex was much larger than Alpha. She came from his intrusion; her clit had been toyed with for so long she climaxed at the next touch she was given.

As her walls clenched and squeezed, Rex held still, like he was waiting for her to ride out her orgasm. She closed her eyes as she involuntarily convulsed, her nerves tingling with ecstasy. Her pussy came down on Rex’s hot cock inside her, renewing the sweet pleasure she felt each time. When the waves of bliss subsided, Rex began to move.

“MHM! Ah- Oh!” She cried out. His thrusts were full of power. His member drove straight into her pussy, slamming against her before it retracted all the way and happened again. Her sloppy sex allowed him to slip in as quickly as possible and she moaned endlessly to the friction. 

He was a fucker, and a good one. Rex pumped her like a piston, moving in and out, and in and out. He was making throaty noises, conveying to her his arousal. She gasped helplessly, writhing beneath him.

“Fuck, I think I’m going to cum again,” a man groaned as he stroked his shaft, “this is just too hot, look at how well she’s taking it.” His voice sounded hoarse.

“Let me keep this for later,” a man pulled out his phone. She wanted to tell him not to film but there was nothing she could do or say when Rex was in between her legs, pumping her and making her moan. So instead, she spread her legs further to give Rex more access and moaned a little louder to show the camera what a dirty little slut she was for doggy cock.

She could feel Rex’s sex swelling and she squeezed down on Rex’s member even harder. This time, she would be prepared to accept his knot. 

She felt something round trying to force its way into her, like a ball trying to push its way in. Relaxing her lower muscles, the knot thrust in. When she felt the firm swell enter her, she clenched down in response, making Rex growl with approval.

Rex panted, his knot sheathed deep inside her, making them both whine. His hips slowed down to deeper, fuller thrusts which scraped against every inch of her walls. Her toes curled to the pleasure.

“Oh… Oh, yes,” she breathed, her laboured breathing slowed to deep breaths. “Are you tired, boy?” She moaned her question, fingers stroking and caressing Rex’s body. He was looking at her and she stared back at him. Both pairs of eyes were full of lust. Rex continued to move inside her, sheathing himself as far as he could go in her tight hole.

“Ahhh, you’re so… so deep inside me,” she whimpered. She felt warmth filling her insides; cum. Rex was finally cumming in her. Groaning, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her. Rex’s upper body weight was resting on her stomach and chest whilst she received his sperm.

“Rex,” she sighed, “you feel really good.” She rolled her hips up, her tender inner muscles relishing in the minimal stimulation along with the feeling of being coated in Rex’s fertile seeds. Rex lapped her nipples as he pumped her with cum and their combined effort with her moving her hips and him licking her perky nipples whilst flooding her womb made her climax one last time.

It was a slow but long orgasm, the light yet constant stimulation prolonged her high, building up the pressure in her belly. She arched her back as her climax sent bliss through every part of her body, starting from her crotch to her head and her toes. She couldn’t tell if the tight feeling that finally burst inside her was from her bladder or vagina. The orgasm continued on and on until she shook, mouth open but making no noise. Yet, she never stopped grinding on Rex’s penis. Speechless with pleasure, her eyes rolled back. She didn’t even know she had released the contents of her bladder until she heard the mocking moans from the men and the familiar sound of water dribbling down to the concrete.

“The chick’s peeing herself again!” A man called out loudly, making blood rush to her cheeks. She felt slightly more shame than before as she wasn’t in control this time.

“Rex must’ve felt _that_ good, huh?” Another chipped in.

Where she and Rex were connected was a hot wet mess, but Rex continued to add to it as his viscous cum flooded her until everything overflowed and cum dribbled down her pussy lips. Her sex throbbed against Rex.

She lay on the hard concrete floor with Rex, tied by the knot. The canine nuzzled her, and she stroked his head in return. She swore it was Rex’s way of providing her with after care. She wanted to keep him.

When Rex was finally able to slip out of her, he sniffed her pussy, filled with his scent. Satisfied, Rex lay down to sleep near her, clearly exhausted.

“Look at the mess they’ve made, how are we going to clean that up?” A man groaned.

“Not my farm not my problem, you don’t have to clean it up,” his friend clapped him on the back.

“This is my parents’ farm. They told me to take care of it while they went to Greece to celebrate their anniversary.”

“Maybe the whore wants to clean it up?” A man suggested, then turned to address her, “you don’t want to waste Rex’s cum, do you?”

She flipped herself over on her fours and lapped up the cum which stained the floor. It might’ve been Rex’s or it might’ve been Alpha’s but she enjoyed the salty, white thickness regardless. With every drag of her tongue, she could feel the rough floor scraping against the wet muscle. However, cleaning was useless, especially when for every glob of cum she licked up, more cum would gush out of her pussy and onto the concrete.

“Ah, fuck that shit, come on, let’s have another round,” a man grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet. She followed them out of the barn, leaving a bowl of water and dog food for Rex when he woke up. They didn’t go far and ended up on an open area on the farm full of hay and mud. She heard the men shuffling their pants down and pulling their hard cocks out.

The fact that the men weren’t bothered by having the dogs’ sloppy seconds was arousing. It felt good to know that on this farm, they were all the same, dirty animals looking for sex regardless of who or what had just had their go with her. However, deep down, she had a feeling that the men could no longer satisfy her after she had been done by Alpha’s quick thrusts and Rex’s rough slick tongue and perfectly shaped cock. On top of that, did she even need to mention their magnificent knots that forced her to take their sticky potent cum?

Still, she went on her fours and took one man in her mouth, two in each hand and another in her flushed cunt filled with dirty thick doggy cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. I'm thinking of something else for the next chapter. Something weirder than taking a dog... Want to take a guess?
> 
> By the way, the next chapter might take a while to come out, I need to update 'Can I make you Horny in 100 words' first lol oh, and Christmas is coming, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl becomes a mother hen and hatches eggs. But not the normal way and, well, sexualised. Also, please don’t try this at home. I don’t want to be the cause of zoonosis or the emergence of a new std. K thnx bye.
> 
> Warnings: No sex, but eggs. Chicken eggs. Idk how to explain this... I'm sorry Oral sex (males and dog receiving), sex toys, orgasm denial

After the outdoor gangbang, she slept in the barn next to Rex despite the men’s offer of a room in the farm house. She smelt like sex; cum and sweat. Hay, mud and dirt caked her skin and when she woke up in the morning, Rex was already awake, sniffing her curiously.

She patted his head, “stay here boy.” She stood up to exit the barn. Despite her words, Rex padded after her, intent on accompanying her even when she tried to close the door behind her.

She navigated her way to the farm house where the men let her in. She took a shower, clothed herself and gladly accepted breakfast. The whole time, Rex would growl at every man who came near her but when she gave him a plain chicken drumstick, bones removed, his tail wagged happily.

Who said he was aggressive? She loved him.

After breakfast, she knew it was time for sex. She leashed Rex to one of the stumps near the house; otherwise he’d follow and likely interrupt.

“We’ve got something a bit more interesting today,” one of the men said, leading the way to the chicken coop. She wondered what the man was talking about but didn’t speak. The man shooed a couple of chickens off the eggs they were warming.

“There we go,” he said with a grin, “these were freshly laid almost three weeks ago.” Despite having questions, she didn’t ask them and just waited for him to continue. “Strip for us?” He asked, cradling three large eggs in the palm of his hand.

“Give us a little show while you’re at it!” One of the men behind her yelled. She gladly complied.

Instead of removing her shirt, she started with her bra. She pulled her arms out and unclasped the back, with her shirt still concealing her. Then, like a magic performance, she gave a mysterious smile along with a twirl and yanked her bra out, dropping it to the floor. The men cheered. One picked up her discarded bra and wrapped it around his freed cock, using the cloth to massage his shaft.

The thin fabric of her shirt revealed the shape of her nipples. They were hard and sensitive, rubbing against her shirt to gain friction. She rubbed them through the thin cloth, making sure the men could see her hard nipples. After that, the shirt came off, along with her shorts. Left in her petite panties, she massaged her sex. Moaning, she invited the men to touch the damp spot between her legs and eventually the panties came off too.

Her hand was immediately between her legs.

She teased her wet cunt, sliding her index along her hot slit to dip in only a fraction and pull out. She rubbed her wetness onto her clit, toying with the sensitive bud. The men licked at her nipples, twisting and flicking them with their tongues. Just as she felt her mind go dizzy, filled completely with pleasure, she was stopped, her orgasm dissolving into nothingness as her cunt desperately longed for more. She was gasping as they held her back, refusing to let her touch her tingling womanhood.

“These eggs will be ready to hatch in a day.” The man holding the eggs grinned. Her initial reaction was an annoyed ‘so?’ She wanted her orgasm. When ordered to spread her legs, she did, but what she didn’t expect was for the man to push the large eggs up her tight cavern.

“Wha- Ah~” She arched her back as she felt the egg fit snugly inside her and her walls clenched down on it, holding it in place. One egg filled her, then another. The round shape of the eggs stretched her nicely and she squeezed down involuntarily on them.

“Don’t squeeze down to hard,” the man warned, “you don’t want to break the shell." Quickly, she willed herself to relax as the third egg was pushed into her. She felt so full. The eggs pushed against her bladder. Although they were resting in her vagina, she felt as full as if they were in her womb and she was pregnant.

The man’s finger was still inside her, holding the eggs in place. "Squeeze down a bit now, you don’t want the eggs to drop out when I remove my hand.” He said.

He pulled his finger out in one slick motion which earned him a naughty squelch from her flowing juices. An egg shifted inside her, its round tip turning to prod at her sweet spot. Immediately, her legs crumpled, and she fell to the dusty ground.

“N-no!” She felt herself cumming. She screwed her eyes shut, she couldn’t cum. If her powerful clenches broke the eggs inside her she didn’t know how much guilt she’d feel. Shaking with pleasure, she battled with herself, trying to control the strong impulse to give in and allow her pussy to tighten and crush the eggs inside. Every other part of her tensed except for her denied cunt. She shuddered, tears of frustration forming in her eyes as her mind willed her body to deny itself.

She was stuck in a torturous position; her lower muscles slightly clenching down to prevent the eggs from falling out but also unable to squeeze down any tighter to satisfy her burning need to ensure the eggs weren’t crushed. Her cunt throbbed with desire, but she knew she couldn’t allow herself to release the tight knot inside her stomach.

“Haa, ah… the egg…” she panted, “it’s… ngg- right there,” she moaned. She could hear the men stroking themselves and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous of them.

A man placed his sex at her lips. She took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue along the head of his penis before gradually moving down to his shaft, base and balls. His whole member twitched when she ran her warm tongue along the curve of his testicles. His dick was drooling with precum, _demanding_ to be touched.

The stroke of her tongue made him cum. The head of his cock was sensitive to her touch and he spurt his seeds across her face. Men after men and dick after dick, the process repeated. A cock would be placed in front of her, she’d suck it and then they would release their thick semen on her face. Cum dribbled down from her forehead to her chin and she could smell the musky scent soaking into her face. Her pussy throbbed with frustration. She didn’t even dare to let her walls contract, much less cum. She licked her lips, tasting their salty fluids.

God, she was so _horny_.

When she finally managed to thin the stream of hard cocks, the men pulled out a small clit vibrator. They tied the small but powerful toy to her sensitive bud. She didn’t want to risk crushing the eggs, so she prohibited herself from resisting.

“Generally, the eggs need to be incubated at 37.5 degrees Celsius. Although the human body is usually 37 degrees Celsius and the difference isn’t much, we want to make sure you’re as close to the ideal temperature as possible.” A man explained. “The vibrator should keep you all hot and bothered to maintain a nice warm environment for the eggs.”

She swore they were sadists.

The vibrator buzzed to life and she was immediately screaming. Pleasure filled her senses, shooting through her nerves at lightning speed. The ecstasy willed her pussy to clench down but it was a restrained contraction, her mind still refusing to allow the eggs inside her to be crushed.

“Ah- Ahhh, no-!” She choked, trembling on the ground, “it’s too much, I’ll- I’ll cum!” Her voice was strained as she thrashed her limbs on the ground, trying to hold back her orgasm. Her thighs were painted in her own arousal, a reminder of how much she needed release. The only response she got was laughter and degrading names.

With her legs shaking like jelly, she managed to stand. The egg teasing her g-spot shifted, making her bite her tongue. She barely felt the pain; all she could feel was how good the buzz on her clit was along with the pressure of fullness in her vagina. Still, she did not allow herself to cum.

The men left her to hobble as they went on to complete the chores around the farm which the owners had left them with. They did, however, promise that they’d be back to watch the eggs hatch.

She found Rex waiting for her patiently. Disregarding the muddy ground, she fell to her stomach with a groan, crawled under his belly and started lapping at his flaccid sex.

“Rex,” she sighed, hearing him begin to pant. She couldn’t ignore the heat in her core and the constant, insistent vibration at her clit. “I want to cum so much,” she whispered desperately. Rex let out a sad, high pitched whine at her words but continued to breathe heavily when she swirled her tongue around his member. His cock grew harder.

As if the bobbing of her head was not fast enough, Rex placed his paws up on her shoulders and started to thrust, forcing her to choke on his dick as he pushed his semi formed knot past her lips. He fucked her face quickly, chasing his orgasm selfishly as she gagged and coughed with difficulty.

“Ugh-” His hot length prodded at the back of her throat and she felt shivers shoot down her spine. Despite the discomfort, she loved how Rex was dominating her.

 _Fuck_ , she thought, her pussy was so hot and wet. She _needed_ to cum. Her clit was throbbing with stimulation and her vagina was twitching with frustration. She willed herself to get lost in giving Rex a good suck instead of cumming. She almost vomited on Rex’s cock a few times as he huffed and face-fucked her, making sure every part of his penis was coated in her saliva.

Rex humped her face, his panting suddenly uneven, along with his thrusts. His knot swelled to its full size and with an urgent bark, he flooded her mouth with his semen. She refused to pull away and swallowed every drop Rex had to give. It felt like being force fed thick milk and all she could do was screw her eyes shut and swallow when her mouth was full.

Rex’s cock pulsated as she sucked his sex, emptying Rex’s sperm stores. She moaned, and with the way he shifted, Rex could feel the vibrations within her throat. Her stomach was full by the time Rex finally softened and her jaw felt sore when he pulled out with a growl, but frustration still plagued her from her prohibition to cum.

With haste, she laid Rex on his back before he could pad away, causing his legs to stick up in the air with his softening penis lying exposed and open to her. She settled herself between his legs and pressed her clit against his dick. The toy vibrating on her clit buzzed against Rex and he yelped to the sudden stimulation, wriggling under her from surprise and pleasure. Sharing the torturous vibration that she could not cum to, she humped Rex to another orgasm. Their genitals moved against each other, the arousal from her womanhood allowing them to slip and slide their sexes together. It was frustrating to watch Rex’s knot grow and not have it find its way to her hole but when the delicate eggs shifted inside her with each roll of her hips, she knew she couldn’t have what she wanted.

With the help of the vibration and the rough grinding of her hips, Rex thrust his hips up as he came, white thickness shooting out of his tip like a fountain before it slowed to a steady stream and ran down his length in a dribble. His own cum was painted across his belly and down the length of his red, hot dick.

She was panting, sucking in air like she had been holding her breath. “Fuck,” she groaned with irritation, “more… One more time!”

One more time was definitely not what happened as she continued to fool around with Rex for the next few hours. When the afternoon sun began to sink into the horizon, Rex’s cock was rubbed raw from hand jobs, blow jobs, more grinding and even an attempted boob job. Although Rex had been cumming non-stop, the vibrator still caused her love juices to flow and pussy to ache with need.

Exhausted, she and Rex moved from the dirty field and settled in the barn where the men finally came to visit.

“Are the eggs ready to hatch?” a man asked. They removed the vibration on her clit, much to her relief. “You didn’t crush the eggs, right?” 

Relaxing her lower muscles, she allowed the eggs to slip out of her cavern. The first rolled out with ease, the second came out with a bit of difficulty and the third, fit snug and tight deep inside her required the man to dig his fingers in to scoop it out. She moaned the whole time.

What a wanton little slut she was.

“Oh, they’re nice and warm.” The man said with amusement as he rolled the eggs around his palm, “and wet.” The feeling of emptiness in her vagina suddenly felt worse than feeling full but not being able to cum. Her hand flew to her privates, intent on stroking and rubbing her sweet spots to her first orgasm of the day. But before she could, she heard the soft sound of an egg cracking.

“It’s hatching, it’s hatching!” The men gathered around to watch the cracks across the egg grow slowly.

“Should we help it?” Another man frowned when he saw how slow the little cracks were appearing. 

The man holding the eggs shook his head, “usually it’ll take them 24 hours to fully hatch after this, we should let the chicks do their thing.” Placing the eggs in a safe place the man announced, “In the meantime, let’s celebrate the birth of three new chicks to the farm!”

As if on cue, the other men began scrambling to gather up leftover beer bottles. “Four chicks if we count her!” A man called, referring to her. She accepted a drink from one of the men, her inner thighs wet with arousal when she walked. Her pussy was still throbbing with desire and heat which she hadn’t tended to yet.

She emptied her bottle easily, the burn of alcohol was nothing compared to the fire inside her frustrated cunt. Finally free of her restraints, she chose a man to sit on and rubbed her wet folds on his pants, humping his thighs and clothed dick as everyone downed their drink on the worn out couches in the barn. She called Rex over and he hopped up to lick her hard nipples. Tipsy and horny, she licked her lips seductively. 

There was nothing better than having a drunk gang bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my idea of a 'slightly weirder' chapter this time around was taking chicken eggs. I hope you guys will never be able to see chicken eggs the same way ever again. Don't forget to let me know what you liked or didn't like and go say hi to me on Tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Also, slightly late, but happy new year to all my readers who are actually dirty little sinners!╰( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )╯


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are pigs lazy fuckers? Can a boar really resist the hot, wet cavern of a naughty girl that wants its long cock to make her cum? I don’t know. We’ll see about that.
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality (pig), creampie, oral sex (female receiving), fainting, slight orgasm denial (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this was an accidental chapter. It was never meant to be born and yet, here it is. It is a child born from misunderstanding but I love it all the same (and I hope you will too). Thank silver lioness for this. 
> 
> Enjoy, you dirty little sinners.

The next day, she was able to slip out of the barn without waking Rex up. She took herself to the farmhouse and a few minutes later, found herself and the men at the pig pen, watching the pigs snort and oink and sniff their trough at the hope of receiving their morning meal. There were a few piglets running around their mothers happily. Some ran too fast, tumbling into the mud where they would roll around before getting back on their feet. The piglets were awfully cute.

A man guided her to a particular pen where there was a large pig, occupying the area by itself. She immediately knew it was a male when her eyes landed on a set of large testicles, dark in colour and dangling between its back legs. She swallowed at the thought of accepting its potent semen in any of her holes.

Not even bothering to fumble with the lock to open the gate, she knew what to do. She discarded her clothes shamelessly and climbed over the low fence of the pen. Her crotch brushed against the rough wooden fence and came away slightly damp; her love juices were already leaking. The boar spared her a curious glance, but other than that, made no move. Not knowing exactly how to approach a boar and initiate sex, she got down on her fours. Hay and mud immediately stuck to her.

The men watched from outside of the pen. She could tell that they were all waiting with curious excitement; their eyes never once left the first meeting between her and the boar. She had a feeling that they were all virgins when it came to experiencing a woman and a boar seeking pleasure in each other.

The boar continued to watch her and she felt put on the spot by the many eyes observing her naked form. Her body was on display but she had to be more specific with the animal. Turning around slowly, she bent her arms so her torso angled downwards to the ground and her ass was stuck high up in the air to give the pig a clear view of her tight ass and wet folds. With her privates boldly on display, she shivered with excitement when she heard the boar start to move.

“Oh!” Something nuzzled her pussy gently. It was warm and soft. She turned her neck to see what was going on and saw that the pig was inhaling the scent of her intimate flesh, nudging and testing her soft, tender folds. The boar retracted its nose and a thin string of her slick continued to connect the boar’s snout to her sex.

The process repeated, the boar continued to sniff her privates, its round flat nose breathing onto her heated cunt which pulsed in anticipation. At times the boar would bump against her asshole or her swollen clit and it made her whimper with need.

“Please,” she breathed breathlessly. She wasn’t quite sure what she was begging for, but the missing piece fell to its place when she felt a long, hot rod poke her thigh. She inhaled sharply, the boar’s cock was thin but long and its tip was curled, like a spring. It was dripping with precum and she wanted it to penetrate her sex and violently pump her.

There was a low throaty noise before the boar jumped up to mount her.

“Oof!” He was a lot heavier than she had expected and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The pig’s thin penis slithered up against her belly. Each time the hot length grazed her, she felt the shape of its cock being burnt into her skin. The boar nuzzled its snout into her back; the feeling was soft and somewhat reassuring. Using her finger, she aligned the curly tip of his sex to her hot leaky one. Unlike a dog, the boar didn’t thrust in once he was guided to her pussy. Instead, he waited, as if he was too lazy to thrust in. She quickly got tired of waiting for action and so did the men by their impatient groans as they stroked their shaft. So, she inched her hips back and inserted the hot rod into her silky welcoming flesh.

Once filled with cock, her cavern automatically clamped down on the length. The boar’s dick didn’t have much girth, but it was thick enough to be felt and _definitely_ long enough. The spiralled tip was insistently pressing up against her cervix. 

Despite pleasure being a snap of its hips away, the boar still refused to thrust, making her confused. Maybe boars just… didn’t move when they mated and the females did all the work? She prepared to grind her delicate hips against the boar’s solid ones, but just as she thought to move, the thrusts began. It was like an engine roaring to life; powerful and unstoppable.

“Wait-!” She squeaked as the boar slammed into her. The coiled tip of its dick dug deep into her cunt, wedging itself there and refusing to do anything but go deeper. Her folds were dripping wet and each pump of the boar’s hips caused a mixture of human and pig arousal to splatter onto the ground. She squealed with surprise and delight; the boar was suddenly so keen to fuck her and he did it hard. The feeling of having sex with a pig was so intense, her fingernails turned brown as they dug into the dirt beneath her.

“Ah! Ahh!” She moaned in sync with the thrusts. “I think I’m-” her body shuddered, on the brink of its peak. Her eyes fluttered close and her back arched, lower muscles tensing and ready to convulse at the height of euphoria. It was coming. Something she had never experienced before, something mind blowing; something she would lose her mind to. But just before she was about to hit her orgasm, the boar stopped and her cunt was immediately throbbing with frustration.

Instead of bringing her to her high, she felt the wet nose of the boar brushing against her back again. They were fleeting touches, as if he was kissing her back soothingly. She whined quietly to the sensation. Once her back was covered with his nose kisses, the boar suddenly began to piston in and out of her again.

She moaned and cried out as she was brought to the edge again. Just an extra thrust would be enough to make her cum but once again, the boar stopped. She gasped helplessly, unable to do anything more but follow his torturous rhythm which led to her denial. The coiled tip inside her stretched the deepest part of her, until she was just a loose hole.

The pig continued to fuck her for almost thirty minutes. He would thrust with full power and, just before she could cum, he would stop and rub her with his nose. Then the process would start again.

By the time they got to their fifth round of thrusting and nuzzling, her love juices felt like they were flowing freely and endlessly. The sounds of their sloppy, wet sex had gotten louder and naughtier. Accompanied with the moans of the men as they came to the show, she was in the middle of the filthiest music in the world. Her head felt light and she was begging to cum. 

“Aaaah, Ah! Ng…” The boar began to pump her again. Each thrust was hard and quick. The pig grunted above her, enjoying the feeling of her heated pussy. She felt the tip of the boar’s penis twitch inside her and her vagina automatically clamped down on the boar, refusing to let him go. The feeling was so new and unexplored it was all she needed to finally cum.

“Oh! Ohhh…” The coiled tip deep inside her continued to spasm as she came, causing her to cry and moan with tears in her eyes. Her cunt relaxed and contracted around the shaft inside her and suddenly, her cunt was flooded with hot, viscous semen. She shivered with delight as the pig fed her its sperm.

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. Her head was spinning from her orgasm and the feeling of strings of sperm shooting into her womb was too much. Her knees threatened to give away, and they did when the pig started thrusting again. She hit the ground with a thud. The boar was still cumming, batches of seeds filling her up as he fucked her rough. The sound of the sloppy wet squishes was vile and she whimpered, pinned to the ground by the boar’s weight. A weak orgasm rushed over her, her pussy squeezing, pushing her oversensitive nerves to the brink.

“I… I can’t-” she struggled for breath helplessly, her climax stealing her ability to speak. “Please-” she choked. When she felt that the boar had no intention of stopping, she began to sob. Everything was too much for her; how deep he was inside her, the coiled tip twitching and shooting cum into her fertile womb, the weight of the boar pinning her down, and the orgasm the pig had brought her to that refused to end. She whimpered softly as stars danced across her vision. The last thing she remembered was the sweet, intoxicating sensation of fullness and the intense heat in her core.

With a cock still lodged deep inside her and the pig still humping her, her head slumped into the mud and she lost consciousness whilst cumming.

She woke in the barn with Rex resting next to her. There was a sticky mess between her legs, a concoction of cum from her and the boar and an additional jelly like substance. Apparently the gluey jelly was supposed to seal her hole and keep the boar’s cum inside her. Seeing the stains on her inner thighs and the globs of cum between her legs on the concrete, it obviously hadn’t worked very well. When she rose, Rex did too and immediately he was nuzzling her legs open to lick her cunt clean.

His flat, long tongue caressed her folds. His wet muscle was rough but warm and she found herself comparing Rex’s nuzzling with the boar’s nose. In the end, she concluded that Rex felt more reassuring than the boar.

“Mhmm…” She sighed gently as Rex’s tongue soothed her. Her body was slowly warming up and getting wet and aroused once again. “Rex,” she groaned with pleasure, the pressure built up and her hypersensitive sex convulsed.

Her climax was weak. Her inner muscles were too tired to contract powerfully and she could only arch her back and whine as she came, pussy now slathered and dripping with Rex’s saliva and her cum.

“Ah… Ah! Oh, please, yes!” She closed her eyes, spreading her legs open for Rex. As her orgasm subsided, the door to the barn opened.

The man who entered the barn snickered at the sight of her panting with Rex between her legs. Sweat caused her hair to stick to her neck and forehead as she sat up. Rex padded away, but lingered just close enough to pose a threat if the man came too close to her for his comfort. The man kneeled down, cradling something in his hands

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, “but thought you might want to see these guys.” The man revealed three small chicks, curiously moving around in the palm of his hand.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, “are these the ones from those eggs-?” The man nodded in response and she extended a finger out to gently caress them. “They’re so cute.” She held out a hand and one of the chicks hopped onto her palm. It looked like it had a birth mark on its beak; a dark spot seemingly similar to the shape of New Zealand coloured the base of its beak. The others followed and soon, she held up both hands to accommodate all of them. The three chicks were active and inquisitive and they prodded the palm of her hand with the beaks. They seemed very healthy.

“How are you feeling?” The man asked, scooting back when Rex gave a low warning growl. “Do you want to spend the night at the farmhouse?” He still seemed worried that she had fainted but she shook her head politely.

“It’s fine, I feel alright,” she replied, “I’d like to stay with Rex.” She reached out a hand to ruffle the dog’s head. Rex’s tongue lolled happily at her touch.

The man nodded, “just get some rest. Good night.”

She bid him a good night, returning the cute waddling chicks to him. Despite the man’s suggestion to rest, the second the door shut behind him, she was already on her fours with her ass in the air.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice, Rex,” she smiled with a teasing tone. Rex mounted her immediately and released a loud bark of approval. His erect sex found her flushed, swollen lower lips. “Stick that hard hot dick inside me,” she breathed.

Without hesitation, Rex plunged his cock into her tight cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you thought of this chapter and go check out my Tumblr too at sinnerspalace.tumblr.com 
> 
> Also, I have a request. This was originally supposed to be a one shot so I never bothered giving the main character a name. So drop some suggestions in the comments or hit up my ask on Tumblr and maybe you'll get the main character named after/by you? ;) If you're going to my Tumblr, just make sure you let me know that you're suggesting a name for this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a good old session of taking dick after dick after dick after… dick.
> 
> Warnings: Degrading, humiliation, spanking, nipple pumps, gangbang, squirting/watersports, sex toys (anal plug). No bestiality for this chapter.

“Morning,” a man greeted her as he opened the door to the farmhouse. She entered the farmhouse with Rex, and the two of them washed up and had breakfast together. Rex was then leashed to a pole, much to his annoyance. He barked all the way as she was escorted down to the cow pen by the men.

The men herded the cows, which mooed as they were led into their milking station. She watched as the men coaxed each cow into an individual cubical and attached the specialised equipment onto the udders of the cows. When every cow was lined up, there was only one cubicle left empty.

They threw a cow bell, a flimsy headband with horns and a fake cow tail which had an anal plug at the end for her to put on. The head band slipped on easily and the cow bell rang if she made any big movements. With the help of her pussy juices, she lubricated her tight back entrance and the anal plug slipped in easily. Luckily, her ass had been trained by the men during their gang bangs. Her ass gripped onto the new intrusion and her new tail now swished between her legs when she walked.

“Move, cow.” A man slapped her ass as she finished putting on her new accessories. She stumbled forward. It was like he was whipping her to move faster. They ushered her into her own cubicle, which was pretty much on par with the other cows: from the slippery mud splattered on the ground to the putrid stench of cow dung. The only difference was instead of the pumps that fit around the udders of the cows to extract milk, there were nipple pumps, manually controlled by a squeeze pump.

She walked into the cubicle, her back facing the men. There was a wooden stand propped up for her to rely most of her weight on. She bent over, spread her legs apart and rested her torso on the stand. There were even hand holds for her to grip onto. The cow bell around her neck rang and she licked her lips; the position felt slightly degrading, especially with all the horny onlookers behind her, leering at her exposed womanhood.

The nipple pumps were secured around her breasts, their suction making them able to cling onto her mounds without falling. The tight pressure around her buds made her shiver. 

A flick of a switch and the machinery around her hummed to life and began milking the cows next to her. Following its cue, the men started using the squeeze pump to tighten the pressure around her nipples. 

“Ahhh! Mhm! Ng-” The pleasure from her breasts travelled down to her core. Arousal gathered at her entrance and her ass squeezed on the plug inside it. She gasped at the sensation of fullness in her back entrance. Her stretched ass sent signals of pleasure to her brain and she began leaking, juices gathering to moisten her folds.

There was a sudden clap and pain bloomed across her butt. The surprise caused her ass to tighten around the toy inside her and she screwed her eyes shut to the sensation.

“Cows don’t moan like that,” the man said, grabbing a fist full of her butt cheeks and massaging them. His fingers dug into her flesh.

Distracted by his ministrations and the suction around her supple breasts, she groaned and replied, “what did you say?”

In response, another palm struck her full, round bottom, “eek!”

Her squeak earned her the same reply; a harsh spank to the bottom that was loud and clean. Her bell cried out with her in low notes. Each smack caused her to clench her pussy and her ass, which made her gasp and proceed to moan uncontrollably like a slut.

Each punishment led to another as she couldn’t stifle her sounds of pleasure.

“The little slut likes it, that’s why she keeps moaning,” the man gave her another spank.

“Aah!” Another slap. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Her ass was sore and painful; she couldn’t dodge their strikes. Each time a fresh hand print was made across her bottom, she felt her pussy respond by drenching itself in a bit more arousal. Despite knowing the punishment she’d receive for talking, she knew she would be begging someone to touch her _throbbing_ pussy if she wasn’t so busy moaning.

Her wish was granted when a man noticed her drenched entrance.

“Look at this dirty little cunt,” he laughed, thick fingers sliding around her folds. She bit her bottom lip, shivering as she finally had some sort of friction against her sex. It felt _so good_. Oh please, she pleaded in her mind, she needed him to slip those thick fingers up her warm, wet pussy. Her vagina clenched, desperate for something thick to stretch it.

Her desire must have been obvious as the man circled her entrance and asked her if she wanted him to finger her. Heart soaring at his question and remembering to not speak, she nodded vigorously.

“Good cow,” he said, slipping his fingers into her tight, heated cavern. The girth of his fingers pleased her and she shook with bliss as they curled up to stroke her sopping, tender flesh. When his index brushed up against a sensitive spot, she automatically inhaled loudly and received a painful spank that made her whimper with tears in her eyes. Her walls gripped him tightly when he tried to pull out of her receptive sex, causing a lewd pop to sound as he dragged his juice coated fingers out.

She heard him slurp her sweet arousal up and she bit her lip; it was a shame she couldn’t see him doing it. The man stepped away and another took his place, shoving the other men aside to press his clothed erection against her dripping cunt. The tent in his pants was hot and stiff, exactly what she needed inside her. The material of his jeans was rough and provided her with heavenly friction when he rubbed his hips into hers.

She couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Please, oh, please, just fuck me.” She moaned. Multiple palms came down on her bottom, all leaving a stinging pain around her ass. Her cow bell sounded loudly as she frowned and writhed in pain.

“Moo for us, cow.” She flushed at the degrading command. Mud coated her feet and for all she knew, she could’ve been standing on cow dung. She was displaying her swollen, bare pussy, in a vulnerable position to them and her sex was so wet and hot, it was begging for attention without words. Nipple pumps clung onto her breasts, defying gravity with pressure, and she had even been forced to dress like a cow. She looked just like a sex slave and yet, they still wanted to make her less than a human.

“Moo, or you won’t get this,” the man unzipped his jeans slowly, a sound she had heard before almost every gang bang. The sound was a promise of sex and pleasure and it was suddenly an agonising sound as he took his time to pull out his cock.

“M-moo,” she swallowed the lump in her throat and complied. More than being a person, she wanted a dick impaling her and pumping her, pounding her until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. She wanted to feel the hot rush of cum flooding into her, filling her with heat as she reached the peak of pleasure. The man caressed her head, praising her obedience. It was nice to know she was a good girl.

Then, she felt him align the head of his hot penis against her entrance. Blood rushed to her core in anticipation as he pressed up against her sex. He teased her before entering her, his tip dipping in slightly before pulling out. He rubbed his length along her slit, savouring the messy noises her cunt would reply with. The head of his cock prodded her clit as he stroked his hard, long shaft along her bare little pussy. It wasn’t enough for her.

“Moo! Moo! Moo!” She cried loudly, urgently. She wriggled her hips impatiently. Put something in me, she wanted to yell. In response, the man thrust in with a powerful buck of his hips, causing her to yelp. 

“Oh!” She cried out. The man slapped her butt.

“I don’t want to hear any moans. You better moo properly, cattle.” She nodded quickly, wishing he’d hurry up and screw up her insides. “Good.”

He fucked her hard and fast, not giving her any time to adjust to the sudden penetration. Although she made an effort to moo instead of moan, each thrust was still accompanied with a slap to her thigh or flaming sore ass, making her sex squeeze down on his with every spank. He was groaning behind her, his spanks getting harder and harder as he began to realise the harder he slapped, the harder her pussy would come down on him. Her walls hugged him, sucking him deeper into her hole as he pumped her furiously. With his speed and her tightness, he didn’t last long inside her. Not even half a minute in and he had already cum, his seeds dripping out of her hole as he pulled out, soft and pathetic.

If he was her boyfriend, she’d definitely be complaining but as he pulled out and stepped away, another cock was already insistently demanding to impale her. She took the second dick with a moan and a spank, the nerves in her spine were overwhelmed with messages of pain and pleasure. This cock was slightly thicker and spread her well. It pumped her with a sense of fullness as the nipple pumps sucked, causing her nipples to pull towards the suction. The pressure around her chest was pure ecstasy. Like the first, the second cock didn’t last long in her tight heat and she was soon filled with the sensation of semen flooding her insides and splattering to the sticky mud beneath her.

“Fuck, her pussy’s just too good,” the man groaned. He spread her folds to watch his cum leak from her vagina. She held back a moan at the slippery, obscene feeling. The nipple pumps released their suction and she took the moment to breathe.

The third man fingered her first, curling his middle finger against the bump of her walls. “Mmn- M- Moo!” She arched her back and the pumps started sucking once again. She cursed inwardly. There was a finger on her clit now, moving back and forth at an amazing speed. “Ah- ah! Moo!!” She came hard, her orgasm crashing down in one swoop that made her knees buck. The men held her steady as their friend snapped his hips to meet hers. Her slicked squelched.

Digging in to her core, he slipped in with ease due to his lack of girth compared to the previous man. His cock, however, was able to reach her cervix and it collided painfully against her. Despite the dull soreness from her folds and her cervix, her walls were convulsing uncontrollably. The pumps tightened their pressure and if she had been pregnant, milk would’ve been spilling out of her nipples. The suction was torturous, tight and painful until it would lessen, then start again. They made her perky buds sensitive and she ached for them to be touched. The third man lasted longer but his cum soon joined the loads already inside her.

The fourth dick came, trespassing into her most intimate part with no hesitation. By this time, her folds were battered and raw from their dicks but her cunt still happily squeezed and milked the cocks that were inserted into her. Her cow bell rang at each thrust and she could feel her fake tail slapping against her thigh, pushed out of the way by the men. Her head band with horns had slipped off and was brown from the wet dirt. The man pumped her hard, not only using his hips to snap forward, but also using his hands at her hips to pull her back. She gasped at his technique which made him capable of driving straight to her cervix, despite not having the length to normally do so.

She felt pressure build up in her belly and when he thrust in, she felt like she was going to burst. 

“Argh! Ah- Hng!” Her voice was strained and suddenly, there was a wet spray from her crotch as liquid gushed out from her privates and sprayed her thighs, the man behind her and the ground. “Ahh! Ah- No-!” Droplets of liquid flew everywhere and the slow dripping noise afterwards was an embarrassing reminder of the mess she had made.

Cheers erupted and the men laughed at her shameful performance. More slaps to her thigh were given as they punished her for forgetting to moo. She felt thick tears rolling down her cheeks as they toyed with her clit, making her shudder and convulse around the man inside her. Her movements made the man cum. She felt his fluids join the sticky hot mess inside her.

“M-moo,” she groaned weakly. Her strength faded and she had to be supported by the men. She felt another man enter her again but she didn’t have the strength to respond. Still, she felt the pleasure, but she was far too weak to escape it as she began to hit her limit and reach a state of over-stimulation.

“Moo…” She sobbed softly. She felt the man ravishing her with his cock, violently thrusting his hips into her, causing his balls to slap her thigh. He tugged on her tail, threatening to yank out the plug mercilessly if she didn’t get herself together and start moaning louder. Her ass tightened around the plug and the more he tugged on it, the more she held it tighter, causing her pussy to clench his cock as well.

“Useless cow!” He struck her thigh and she cried out. As if that was all he needed to do to restart her engine, she mooed for him and came immediately. The tight grip her pussy had on his penis caused him to reach his orgasm. _Oh god_ , she loved the pleasure. She was gasping helplessly and thrashing wildly, on the verge of screaming uncontrollably like a little girl were it not for the punishment she’d receive in turn. He emptied his seeds into her, his cock twitching as he shot his semen into her fertile womb. Her body welcomed the familiar guests, blissfully responding to the impressive amount of gooey substance flooding her insides. Her body shuddered with glee.

“Next!” The man called as his softening cock slipped out of her, taking some of his sperm with it. The next man entered her, pounding her just as hard as his friends did. 

The men watching slowly grew hard again as they watched and touched themselves. She came again and again. Her sex was battered and swollen, but still hot and lubricated as she accepted their cocks and after a few thrusts, their sperm. The tight pressure around her nipples hardened, leaving every erogenous zone on her body pleasured.

They used her how they liked. It was like they owned her and she was just an animal that had no say. She was surprised at how low she had fallen, but what was more surprising was the fact that she liked it and that she never once stopped mooing for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had to rewrite this twice because they lost their work twice. Me. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay and I hope the quality of this chapter was good. Let me know if you think it was/wasn't. See you in the next chapter - once I relax and get over the fact that I lost my work twice =_=


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing fun about artificial insemination; there’s not enough sex about it. So, these guys have an idea to change that. This is the last chapter and includes a little short epilogue at the end.
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality (Horse), breeding (?), pregnancy

She woke up feeling drained of energy but the first thing she noticed was that Rex wasn't by her side. Then, she noticed the fluffy covers warming her and the soft bed she lay on. Sun streamed in from the window of the bedroom. She was in the farmhouse and there was the indulgent scent of hot sausages, eggs, butter and bacon. Her stomach growled. Salivating, she jumped out of bed to have breakfast.

It was only after breakfast did she notice that she smelled like mud and cow dung. She cringed at the odour that clung to her skin, but with the anticipation that today would be another day of dirty sex, she dismissed the idea of taking a shower.

She found herself at the horse stables with the men. There was a row of horses quietly chewing their breakfast down. One whined softly as she passed it, giving her a curious eye as they walked all the way to the end of the stables. They stopped at the second last one; the last was empty.

“As you can see, we have space for one more horse. So, we want to breed this guy.” A man placed his hand on a big brown stallion that neighed loudly in response. They guided him out and she realised it was not the individual stable that was small, he was just _big_. “We’ve been having difficulties breeding him because he's rough and the mares are too scared of him."

The horse snorted, as if responding to the man’s words.

“Why not just breed another pair?” 

The man sighed at her question, “because Gust is the strongest male here and we really need more horses that can pull heavy things. Unfortunately, his strength comes with roughness.” 

“We’ve given up on pairing him with the terrified mares, so we thought maybe you could help.” She hesitated at his words. "Since live breeding won't work, we're opting for artificial insemination." He reached over to a shelf and pulled out a long device with a hole at one end and a pocket at the other end. 

"This is an artificial vagina for a horse. Usually, we'd insert Gust's cock in this hole and when he cums it'll go to this bag at the end where we can process it and use it to fertilise the mare, but today we want you to do the sperm collecting."

She blinked at his words. Was he saying he wanted her to have sex with a horse? She scanned Gust up and down. “Do I... just suck him off?” She asked, bending down to take a peek at the stallion’s member. 

God no. That wasn’t fitting in her mouth. 

The horse’s penis was sheathed but the length was long enough to enter her and have some left over. She had a feeling each thrust would be painful if the horse tried to shove its entire length into her cavern.

“You can do whatever you want, as long as you get him to cum.” The man gave a nonchalant shrug. “Fuck him, suck him, we don’t care. Just make him cum. Follow us, we’ve prepared something for you.”

They relocated to another barn. This one was empty, excluding a large wooden stand in the centre which looked like the body of a horse. It had two steps to allow her to climb onto it. The men said they had built it so that Gust would feel as though he was having sex with a mare. It didn’t really look like one to her, though. They brought Gust into the barn, his hooves clacking against the floor. She watched him walk past her, his muscles bulging and flexing as he moved. She couldn’t tear her eyes off him.

She was shaking with excitement. She squeezed her thighs together impatiently and felt a small squish of wetness at her core. She was going to have sex with a horse.

She was going to have _sex with a horse_.

The thought repeated in her mind multiple times, as if she couldn't get over the idea. It was suddenly her greatest wish to have Gust's massive horse cock impaling her to her womb. She wished he would cum in her, flood her insides with his warmth as if he wanted to breed her and force her to carry his young. The thought was just so _hot_. Her eyes landed on Gust's flaccid dick and her lips parted to let out a soft exhale. Her breath quickened and her heart was thudding in her chest.

The men around her put on gloves and grabbed a bucket. She collapsed to her knees and crawled under Gust, far too horny to wait for the men to tell her to go ahead.

Sorry for wanting another cock besides yours, Rex, she thought as she brought her fingers up to stoke Gust's penis. Gust whined in response. His sex was burning and his tip was emerging the more she touched him.

She had to taste him. Parting her lips, she took him into her mouth.

Her initial speculation was right; she could barely fit him in her mouth. Just the tip of his flared dick could fill her mouth to the point where she couldn’t breathe. Taking him out, she opted to lick him instead. She brushed the head of his cock with her tongue, altering between long strokes to soft, short ones with her warm, wet muscle. She knew Gust could feel her tongue pulsing against the most sensitive part of his dick. He was like a heated lollipop, growing bigger and bigger to enjoy with each sloppy lick she gave.

She brought her hands up, massaging the shaft above her, all the way up as far as she could go. Above her, Gust was snorting and jerking his head around to the pleasure at his core.

“Mhmm,” she sighed as pre-cum began to leak. It was slowly oozing from the tip and she lapped it all up without a second thought. With Gust’s tip thoroughly soaked, she crawled out from under Gust and climbed up onto the wooden stand the men had made for her. She spread her legs and lay stomach down with her butt facing Gust. The men came up to assist her.

“His tip is wet, but his shaft isn’t, will you be alright?” one of them asked. She nodded in reply - she was wet enough herself. The man’s gloved hand spread her lower lips and he let out a chuckle at the messy scene between her legs. “Yeah, you’re wet enough.” His finger dipped in briefly and her pussy clenched down. He took a step back as one of the other guys directed Gust closer to the wooden stand. Immediately, Gust mounted her, his front legs resting on the stand instead of crushing her. She felt his cock prodding about, brushing against her thigh and ass. He was having a hard time finding her little cunt. 

“Hey you! Go help Gust!” One of the men called out.

“No way, I don’t want to touch horse cock!” His friend replied.

“Don’t be a pussy, you’re wearing gloves! You’re not even the one getting a horse cock _inside_ them.”

His friend rolled his eyes and sighed with resignation. With reluctance, he guided Gust’s wet tip to her impatient entrance and slid it in.

“Ahhhh!” Shivers ran down her spine and her whole body writhed. “Ng...” He was so big and he stretched her like she was made of elastic. The muscles in her silky flesh strained to accommodate the stallion and the sensation was so distracting, she forgot to breathe. She felt dizzy, even when she remembered to take in air. 

When the tip had fully bypassed her entrance and the shaft began to enter her, she groaned loudly. Dull pain from her sex filled her senses as she was stretched out widely. Yet, it was a pleasant stretch. It was only when the stallion’s cock reached her cervix did she began to feel uncomfortable with how big the meat between her legs was. She vaguely heard one of the men place a bucket underneath the area where she and Gust were connected to catch his semen.

To Gust, she probably had the tightest pussy he had ever had the pleasure to experience. She could hear him exhaling a lungful of air with excitement. Her walls didn't even need to contract to have a tight grip on Gust. The strong stallion began to thrust and pump her with fullness. Like the men said, Gust wasn’t the most gentle. His movements were quick, urgent and self absorbed as he chased his own pleasure.

“Aahh! Oh- No wait-!” She’d never been pregnant but surely this was how it felt; hips aching and feeling so full you felt like you could explode. Despite the uncomfortable stretch, she could hear herself moaning, “Mmm...” 

“Fuck,” she swore, he was really fucking her hard. Gust didn’t stop no matter what sound she made whether it was one of pleasure or pain. She closed her eyes, drowning in the high doses of ecstasy each thrust gave. It was a bittersweet bliss; the sensation of pleasure mixed with pain.

“Mhm!” She gasped when he hit her cervix. She was so full of him, words were not possible, so she thought of all the things he was doing right instead of saying it. Gust’s fast pumps built up her anticipation of being bred by him. He was strong and powerful above her and she was ready to accept all of his seeds. Her vagina squeezed down impatiently, as if it was desperate to feed on the stallion’s milk. 

Shuddering, her body suddenly convulsed and she screamed. The orgasm hit her so abruptly; her body shook the wooden stand as she came. Her pussy clenched around Gust powerfully and the pleasure from that single contraction was enough to immediately send her to a second climax. Before the first had even fully started, she was cumming again.

“Aaah! Ohhh- Mmn!” She was panting and delirious with pleasure. “Oh... Oh, god...” Surely Gust felt as good as she did? She was sweating, her skin damp as she held her legs open for Gust to pound her sensitive convulsing cunt. She could feel his large balls slapping her thigh like she was a bad girl. He never stopped his rhythm, sheathing and unsheathing himself in and out of her non-stop. When she felt like her battered, receptive sex couldn’t take his powerful thrusts any longer, she felt Gust’s cock twitching insider her. Her pussy throbbed at the sensation and she mentally prepared herself to accept his potent cum.

It was going to happen. She was going to be bred by this horse. She groaned and swore when Gust gave a sloppy final thrust and began to cum. He neighed loudly as he came, shooting his sperm into her. His semen was more watery than thick and it filled her up quickly, like a jet of water aiming at her womb. It wasn’t long before it started overflowing; it looked like a torrent of cum gushing out of her. She and Gust created a waterfall of reproductive fluids which was caught by the bucket beneath them. 

"Aah, ah..." She exhaled. “Amazing...” Her pussy continued to spasm around Gust, sending messages of pleasure to her brain. Gust’s balls ascended and descended as his muscles contracted, leaking the last of his sperm into her. When their orgasms were both over and her vagina ceased squeezing him, Gust dismounted her, his long penis slowly dragging itself out of her loose cavern. She gave a long groan as he did. More cum splashed down into the bucket below and she felt a man spread her swollen folds, trying to coax as much of Gust’s cum out of her.

Panting, she lay stomach down on the wooden stand which was damp with her sweat. Her body still tingling with stimulation and the longer she lay, the harder it was getting to breathe so she flipped over and lay on her back. She heard noises but none of it registered.

The men took the bucket of seeds to process Gust’s semen for use and she watched them carry it away feeling like someone had rubbed her fur the wrong way. That was her hard earned prize; feeling the warm gush of seeds inside her as she came, filling her up and prolonging her own pleasure. Without their interference, she would have lay still with her bottom slightly elevated so no drop would escape as the seeds flooded her insides. She’d lie obediently still and hope that her eggs would be fertilised and her stomach would swell. She wanted Gust to knock her up. 

Was it even biologically possible that she could carry his foal? Was it a sin to admit that a small part of her hoped so?

As the men busied themselves with Gust’s semen, Gust came trotting back towards her and without warning, jumped onto the wooden stand, once again mounting it.

“Woah! Wait-!” Startled, she nearly fell of the stand. Luckily, she managed to hold on. Something wet slid between her legs. It was wet, warm and firm. This time, Gust didn’t need any help entering her and he did easily with all the slick coating his dick and the wet mess between her legs. She cried out, her cunt far too sensitive from her recent orgasms.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” She screwed her eyes shut and screamed as the horse began to pump her again, bucking his sturdy hips into her delicate ones. She was a mess; cursing, screaming and cumming as he used her hole. The new position allowed his slightly curved cock to stimulate her sweet spots, making her go insane with pleasure. The men looked over at the noise.

“They’re at it again.” One said.

“Good. Gust hasn’t had sex in a while, I’m sure he still has some left over cum to give her.” Another replied. “The more semen we get the better.”

Another bucket was placed under her, ready to catch Gust’s cum. Gust came again and again, and the men kept getting more and more buckets as she and Gust fucked on and on. Gust came multiple times and she came multiple times and more.

She was sore and tired by the time she and Gust were finally separated. It was a pleasant soreness, and she lay on the old worn out couch in the barn with no intention of moving. Rex had tried to initiate sex multiple times but her aching cunt and fatigued body couldn’t keep up with him, leaving him lonely and horny. She felt really bad.

The door to the barn opened. She didn’t even look up. The man who was the son of the owners of the farm came in and sat down on the couch beside her. It was awkward for a second until he spoke up.

“This is a bit late but, can I ask your name?”

“Amy.”

“Amy,” he repeated, “I’m Roger.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She replied. Their conversation was short but when they started reflecting on their time together at the barn, she began to smile a bit more. They talked about the cock she rode on the horse, the dogs, the little chicks, the pigs, the cows and Gust. Half way through, she began feeling hot again, arousal leaking from her lower lips just from talking about her experiences on the barn. She swallowed visibly; her womanhood was bruised and battered and yet, still craving sex.

She stared at Roger and he stared back for a moment. Then, her eyes dropped down to his pants. Today was her last day here and when would she ever have the chance to have so much sex like this? After today, it was back to her boring old life.

“Roger.” She said seriously, “let’s have sex.” 

She was sure that Rex wouldn’t allow it, but when Roger began to undress and rub her flushed clit, Rex hopped up onto the couch and joined them, licking her nipples with rough strokes of his tongue. They ended up having an unconventional threesome, but she felt as if there was no better way to end her fun at the barn.

“Come on Rex, let’s go for a walk.” Rex happily barked as she leashed him up, practically flying out the door before she could lock it. She laughed.

“Slow down!” She chided him softly, doing her best to keep up with him. They walked further than usual, and eventually found themselves walking next to a fence which surrounded a very familiar farm.

“Grace! Don’t chase the chickens!!” She heard a voice call. A large horse with a large belly cantered across the fields towards the fence as three chickens ran as fast as they could away from the horse. One of the chickens had a mark the shape of New Zealand on its beak. An old woman chased the four animals, huffing as she tried to get the horse under control. The chickens stopped right at the fence, next to her and the mare followed them, skidding to a stop. The old woman finally caught up, stopping at the fence to apologise to her.

“Sorry, she’s pregnant but still so energetic; I wish she’d be more careful.” The old woman was out of breath, but seemed very nice. “She got pregnant not too long ago and she’s carrying the foal of our strongest but most stubborn horse. My son finally managed to breed him and I was surprised because he’s so stubborn and rough you’d think he’s a donkey!” She sighed happily.

“I see,” she said. “Your son must’ve done a good job.”

The woman smiled proudly and wiped her perspiration away. “My son’s already calling the foal inside her Amy. He said he doesn’t care if it’s a male or a female, he wants to name it Amy.”

"I think no matter which it will be, it’s a name that’ll suit the foal.” She said sincerely and leaned down with difficulty to give Rex a scratch behind the ears since he looked a bit bored.

“How far along are you?” The woman smiled, her wrinkles deepening. She looked confused for a moment before she realised the old woman was referring to her swollen belly. 

“Oh, this? I’m six months in, same as Grace.”

The woman looked very surprised, “how did you know Grace was six months in?”

She smiled, “just a guess.” She bid the woman goodbye, leaving the old woman wondering if she was an expert on horses. 

Despite being six months in to her pregnancy, she hadn’t gone for any checkups on the little one inside her and had no idea what on earth she was going to birth. Maybe she’d have a son or daughter. Or maybe Amy the unborn horse had just met their younger half-sibling.

“Let’s go home, Rex.” She tugged gently on his leash. Walking past that farm had brought back many memories. “I’m horny.” Rex followed her as she turned around. It took a few steps before she let out a loud sigh, the throbbing in her pussy so insistent, she could no longer ignore it. 

They ended up doing it in the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said I was going to go relax, I didn't mean for it to become this long gdi... I had too much fun doing other things. 
> 
> Anyways, this is the last chapter of Fun at the Barn! Thanks for all the support. If you enjoyed, let me know! I'm going into hibernation - unless I get horny again and start writing a new story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com :)


End file.
